Im just a girl and youryour Famous!
by Hufflepuff Hex
Summary: Harleigh is Ron Weasley's twin sister. She does everything with the golden trio but gets into more troble then Harry, whom she has a crush on. Will their friendship be enough? Or will Harleigh's crush bloom into something more?
1. the weasleys go to hogwarts

Harleigh's P.O.V.

Mum, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and I where at the train station. We were almost at Platform 9 and 3/4 Mum said "Packed with muggles of course! Ron! Harleigh! come on you two! Hurry up!"

Percy went first then Fred and George fallowed after. A boy with black hair and glasses came up to Mum and said "Excuse me,"

"Hello dear," Mum said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

I found this annoying she always forgets me. "Hey! I'm here too! You always forget me! And I'm Ron's twin!"

I ran angerly between platforms 9 and 10. The strange dude came in after me, then came Ron.

George's P.O.V.

I saw a boy about Ron and Harleigh's age drop his trunk on his foot so I came up to him and asked "Want a hand?" "Yes, please." He panted "Oy, Fred! Oy, Harleigh! C'mere and help!" with their help we got the poor kid's trunk up onto the train. He pushed his hair out of his face and I saw something "What's that?" I said and pointed at his forehead.

Harleigh's P.O.V.

After I helped the kid I found Ron and tryed to find a compartment with him. When we found

one with one boy in it Ron asked "Anyone sitting here? every where else is full." The dude

shook his head, so we sat down.

Ron and I looked at the boy and quickly looked out the window. "Hey Ron, Harleigh" Fred and George were back.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there." "Can I come? Pretty please?" I beged they shook their heads. "Right." Ron mumbled

"Harry, did we introduce our selfs? Fred and George Weasley. And this is our brother Ron and our sister Harleigh." "Bye" Ron, the boy, and I said. the Twins closed the door behind them. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded

"Oh- well he thought it would be one of Fred and George's tricks." I said trying to cover up Ron's mistake

"Do you really have the scar?" I asked my curiosity taking over. He pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. "So that's where You-know-who -?" "Yep," Harry said "But I can't remember any of it."

"Nothing?" Ron said "I gonna go change into my robes kay Ron?" I said getting bored with the conversation he nodded I grabbed my robes and headed out.

4 years later

Harleigh's P.O.V.

I wanted to go to the Yule Ball but no date.

I personly wanted to go with Harry but he hadn't asked me to go with him, plus Ron would never let me go with him.

I was studing for my tests when I saw Dean walking towards me. I looked up anoyed knowing what he wanted.

Not looking up from my book I said "No Dean I will not go to the Yule Ball with you!" and went back to reading.

Dean had been my 6th invite. I walkedback to Gryffindor's common room, to get some studing done.

When I was walking to my common room I ran into Ron and Harry. "Hey Har!" Ron said after I huged him and Harry. Sence I could talk with people through minds I said telapathicly to Ron, "Guess how many boys have asked me to go to the yule ball! 6! eww and I seriously hate all of them!"

Then a ravenclaw boy, Anthony Goldstein, came up to me.

Anthony was one of my best friends, thank god he was a prefect or I'd be in detention every day. You see I had inherted Fred and George's love of pranking. and I had gotten in trouble for most of them the rest I've blamed on Fred.

"Lee!" Lee is his nickname for me " Come on! The guys are waiting!" Tony said draging me along.

I waved good bye to Ron and Harry and walked away with Tony.

"So where are you draging me this time? Hogsmead or the great hall?"

"Hogsmead, we're meeting them at the Three Broomsticks."

I nodded "Thank god! I need butter beer!"

Tony's P.O.V.

God! Do it Tony just ask her!

"Umm Harleigh?"

"what's up?"

"Doyouwanttogottotheballwithme?"

"say again?"

"Do you want to go to the Yule ball with me? Just as friends?"

"sure!" Harleigh happily said hugging me, "Now let's go get some butter beer!"

I laughed as she pulled me down the walkway.

In like 3 minutes we where in the Three Broomsticks.

Harleigh's P.O.V

"Terry!" I yelled, "Seamus, Dean!"

They turned towards us.

"Hey! How's it going?" Terry asked me

"Fine except snape gave me 2 months detention just for blowing up my cauldron!"

Terry shook his head.

"What? Not my falt that I put a whole bazor in enstad of a crushed one!"

* * *

Honeydukes the most wonderful place in the world, if your a candy craving 14 year old.

"Are you sure your goning to eat all that?" dean asked, "wouldn't want you geetting cubby now would we?"

I turned and sluged him in the sholder really hard.

Then seamus laughed, then I turned and slugged his sholder but slightly less harder.

"what did I do?" Seamus


	2. Chapter 2: Hogsmead troubles

Then Seamus laughed, and then I turned and slugged his shoulder but slightly less

Harder.

"What did I do?" Seamus asked rubbing his now bruised shoulder

"You annoyed me!" I said laughing at his expression, changing the subject I asked, "Who are you guys going with to the ball?"

Seamus, Terry and Dean looked at me like I had 4 heads.

"What?" I whimpered acting hurt

They shook their heads and sipped their butter beers.

"God damnnit!" I said smacking the boy's heads

"Okay I'm going with Sam," I smacked his head; you see Sam is my best friend and she was our sister. "OW!"

"Margo!" Terry Blurted out

I had to stare at him, Margo is practically my sister. I saw her every day, every hour. I knew Margo had a crush on Terry but I didn't know he had a crush on her!

"I don't have a date." Dean said

I shook my head.

The boy didn't know how to get a girl.

The boys looked at me and Tony grinning.

"I'm going with umm..." I trailed off thinking of a good lie, "Ummmm someone in this bar."

"Come on tell us! Tony you know right?"

"Sorry guys!" Tony said "Even I don't have a date."

"HARLEIGH! WE'RE HERE!" Margo yelled

"They brought your dates guys!" I teased

"What's up? Harleigh, Mate we have to go get dresses!" Sam happily dragged me away

"Help! I'm being kidnapped by my crazy mates!"

I heard laughing behind me

"Shut up!" I yelled behind me

They dragged me out into the cold and snow

"Aww! I didn't finish my butter beer!" I said as I tried to get away from Sammy and Margo who at the moment were trying to drag me into one of the dozen dress stores.

Which, have I mentioned I have vowed never to go in to save my life?

"God forbid it! We won't go in there!" Margo and I yelled.

But Sam dragged us in there.

"Harleigh you have to try this one on!" Sam said thrusting a floor length blue dress at me and pushing me into a dressing room.

I slipped off my jeans and my school robes.

I put the dress in front of myself and looked at the mirror. I looked okay but it was too long for my tastes.

I put it on but it had an opened back on it.

I went out of the dressing room and twirled for the girls.

I hated it personally but Margo declared it was perfect for me.

"I can't wear this or afford it!" I angrily muttered to Sam.

"Don't worry I'll" I cut her off

"Buy it?" I scoffed "I'm sorry but I don't except handouts Samantha Malfoy!"

Yeah Sam is a Malfoy, Draco's twin sister for that matter.

The only reason I'm friends with her is because in 3rd year she defended me when 7th year boys were trying to drag me in a closet to do unspeakable things to me.

"Well I could buy you another dress if you wanted me too!"

I rolled my eyes

"We can't all be rich like you!" Margo said barging into our augment

Sam rolled her eyes and flipped her black hair, which she had gotten from her aunt.

"Forget it! I'm getting my butter beer stash stocked up!" I said and angrily push my way out of the store.


	3. Author's note please read!

People i know you read my story and I really feel bad that you don't review! even critisism is good!


	4. Chapter 3: The betrayal

I stormed out of the dress shop, looking for someone I knew. Even Draco Malfoy was good enough for me. Then I saw a familiar shop, a fabric store. I looked around to see if anyone I knew was around and rushed inside.

"Jenny?" I called into the shop

"Harleigh?" I heard a soft voice call back

A girl with soft blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the many racks and saw me.

"Oh Harleigh!" Jenny cried hugging me so tight I thought my lungs would burst.

Jenny held me out at arm's length and saw my appearance and made a 'thk' sound by clicking her tongue. I looked down at myself. Jeans and a blue sweater, I didn't see anything wrong.

"Hon we have some work to do!" My blonde friend said more to herself then me.

Now it was mine turn to scoff.

"Just give me some fabric and a sewing machine and I'm set!" I defensively said

Jennifer rolled her eyes and said "Sure help you! Sewing machine is in the back!" she winked at me and said "Holler if you need anything!" and walked back into the rows of fabric.

I walked around through the rows and rows.

"Hello? JELLY!" I heard Margo yell

"Yeah?" Jenny yelled back

"Where's Harlz?

"How the hell should I know?"

"She wants a dress where'd ya think she'd go?"

"We sell fabric not dresses!" Jenny yelled walking over to Margo

The Margo must have seen my flaming red hair because she yelled "Harlz!"

I groaned and pushed myself down to the floor amongst the discarded fabrics. 'God don't let her find me!' I silently prayed

"Harlz don't hide I know your back there!" she yelled skipping over to me.

"Leave me alone!" I spat at Margo's feet

"No you and me are making a dress!"

'Great just great' I thought bitterly, 'Now I'm stuck with her for a week till we get it done!'

If I know Margo she'd keep me in from quiddich practice to make it, and she LOVED quiddich, she was a catcher for her team, hufflepuff, and I was another chaser for Gryffindor of course.

Then something caught my attention.

"Um Margo?" Jenny said quietly

"Uh-huh."

"Look outside." I said nervously

Margo turned around to look out the window. Her face turned to happiness to shock then to anger in about 30 seconds. "Terry no!" I heard her say desperate to find an answer for Terry snogging Lavender Brown.

I had enough of Terry being a jerk to me, and to Margo in the last 2 months.

I stormed outside right over to Terry red with furry. And if we had been in a cartoon, I'm pretty sure there'd be steam coming out of my ears.

As soon as I reached Terry I grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"OWWWW!" Terry yelled as I punched him.

"YOU BAS%%RD!" I screeched, "YOU SLIME BALL! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MARGO! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER!"

Terry looked at me like I was insane, "I didn't d-"

I cut Terry off with a left hook to the jaw.

"Do anything?" I hissed, glaring daggers "I _SAW_ you sucking face with Lavender Brown! Don't tell me you did nothing wrong Terrence Boot! Because you broke my best friend's heart and I will make your life a living hell for the rest of Hogwarts."

I heard a sob from behind me and I turned my head to see Margo hugging Jenny, her shoulders shaking. With one last glare I turned around to my friends and walked over. I rubbed Margo's lower back as I lead her back up the path to Hogwarts to talk to her.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys. My grandparents died, my sister broke her leg, I went to summer school, and I punched my mom for sexually asulting me. Yep that was a crazy summer (or longer). Till next time.**


End file.
